


One of the Same

by zamello



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamello/pseuds/zamello
Summary: What if L and Beyond were closer than they seem...?Sorry bad at Summary's~
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	One of the Same

All L can see is darkness. He couldn’t breath. Couldn’t move. His body was paralyzed. It felt like a dream, but it wasn’t. This darkness was familiar to him. He wasn’t dreaming, he was pushed down into his own mind. A mind he shared.

He has fought before, but it never worked. He was bound there by a force that at this time was stronger than him.

After what felt like years, he suddenly felt like he was falling.

His eyes opened and he gasped for air. He looked around to try to ground himself but where he was unfamiliar to him. He stood up and tried to remember why he was there, memories that were being kept away from him. He walked over to the bedroom and tried to open it.

Locked.

He frowned and looked around, everything was completely clean, not even dust on surfaces. 

He found a bag that looked out of place and dug through it. A long thread, a rope and a lot of cleaning supplies were inside. He grabbed the rag and wiped off the bedrooms door knob so his fingerprints were erased. He then grabbed the bag and decided he should leave before anyone sees him. As he walked through the streets of LA he dug through the bag again. Now that he has better light he can see the bloody rags and stained shirt. His shirt.

He walked into an ally way and leaned on the wall.

“Beyond…What did you do?”

For a moment there was nothing. The familiar voice was absent. L is usually happy when Beyond doesn’t talk but he needed answers. “Beyond. What happened?”

_“I don’t think you really want to know~”_

L frowned. He was toying with him. “Who’s blood is this?”

_“His name was Believe Bridesmaid.”_

“Was? What happened to him?”

_“He’s gone. It was his time anyway. His life span was nearly up. He shouldn’t be thankful. I gave him the easy way out.”_

L bit his lip. “You killed him?! Why?”

_“Why? Because you can’t do anything about it. I am bored watching you solve cases day and night. And they were going to die anyway. Why not make the process a little faster for them.”_

L frowns and bites at his thumb. Beyond has told him since he can remember that he can see the time people will die and their names. But L himself cannot see this. Even though Beyond has proven this to him many times, it’s still hard for him to believe.

“You can’t continue to do this, Beyond.”

_“I cant? Or what. You are going to catch yourself? Prove that you are guilty?”_

“I did not kill him. You did!”

_“Oh?~ But who’s hands held the rope against Believe Bridesmaid’s throat. Who’s eyes watched as he took his last breath. And who fled the scene_ without _even calling the cops~”_

L covered his ears even though he knew that wasn’t going to stop Beyond’s voice from echoing in his mind. “Stop it!”

_“Then stop me. Stop you. I sent a little note to the LAPD when you were “sleeping” a few days ago. And I hid a message at the scene of the first crime scene.”_

“First?”

_“Yes first. I’m not done yet. If you want to stop me, play the game. But remember, this is a game against yourself.”_

L frowned and walked out of the alley way. He needed to come up with a way to fix this.

But how do you win against someone who was in your own head?


End file.
